


You’re my world, hold me tight

by yookhey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing, and dont speed cause that’s bad, idk what to tag lol, lapslock, look both sides before crossing the road kids, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookhey/pseuds/yookhey
Summary: for a moment, mark thought he saw his life flash before his eyes. and quite literally too.





	You’re my world, hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> idek like i had this as a draft since last year and i just want to clear it out of my storage and i don't have the heart to just delete it lol. plus i miss lumark :’>
> 
> it’s unbeta’d so sorry for mistakes here and there!!  
>    
>  _title is taken from unb’s only one_

even if mark is still yet to check his phone, he _knows_ that it’s yukhei texting and calling him. the never ending ringing from inside his back pocket is enough for mark to be sure. it screams of yukhei and unchecked messages and unanswered calls demanding where mark is and why he isn’t at their favorite ramen shop yet.

 

under any other circumstances mark would probably find yukhei’s buzzing texts and never ending calls to be endearing. to him, it’s sweet that yukhei tries to take a couple of minutes out of his always busy schedule to just speak with him. it makes him feel cared and loved for while his family’s back in canada.

 

but under circumstances like _this,_ where yukhei’s demanding for mark to hurry the hell up because it’s already 10 minutes past their agreed meeting time, mark can’t help but feel _kinda_ annoyed at them.

 

yukhei is someone most people would describe as an ‘early bird’. he always makes sure to wake up at 5:30 in the morning for his 8 am class, reminds mark at 6 am to wake up for his 9 am class every saturday, and his very definition of meeting up at 12 noon for their lunch date’s supposed to _actually_ mean to meet up at 11:30 sharp.

 

and everything just suddenly really suck for him.

 

mark has to run down 5 blocks from his apartment to get to the ramen shop because his car’s currently in the auto shop. taking a cab would’ve been a wise idea, but he left all his spare change in his living room and had only realized it the moment he stood on the last step of his apartment complex (his apartment's on the complex’s 5th floor and apparently the elevator thought it would be the best time to be out of order).

 

it also sucks because his boyfriend has most likely already left at least 50 unread messages and 70 missed calls on mark’s phone and is moping like some giant sad puppy in front of the shop (which, by the way, is _not_ good).

 

but it’s yukhei and mark’s wholeheartedly willing to dodge a bullet for him, so mark will let this one slide like he always does.

 

he’s already midway to reaching the end of the 5th block, his once pristine white shirt sticking to his now sweaty body and his legs just about ready to give up on him at any time. he’s been running as fast as he can since yukhei’s 6th call and mark had only stepped out of his apartment complex's building, panting from just hurrying down a number of staircases. he’s amazed at how he’s still actually able to pull himself together.

 

 _xuxi_ _should_ _be_ _glad_ _that_ _i_ _love_ _him_ , mark thinks to himself as he _finally_ reaches the end of the last block, bending down to place his hands on his knees to calm his ragged breathing.

 

from across the street, yukhei stands by a traffic light post, their favorite ramen shop just a few buildings away. he has his phone by his ear, no doubt the reason why mark’s phone is currently vibrating in his pocket and has shinee’s ring ding dong on full blast.

 

“mark!” yukhei yells so loudly that it’s like they aren’t even a street apart. “what took you so long?”

 

mark only waves one of his hands, his head hung low as he tries to continue to catch his breath, “s-sorry. had to run. my car’s in the auto shop, remember?”

 

there's a short pause, “oh. yeah.”

 

mark looks up at the sudden change of yukhei’s tone. an expression of guilt slowly creeps up on his boyfriend’s face and mark feels his heart tug at the sight. yukhei’s guilty for making mark hurry and now mark feels bad for being slightly annoyed at yukhei’s incessant calls and texts earlier.

 

”hey, i’m here now, right?” mark says, a smile creeping on his lips.

he glances at the traffic light and sees that the light for ‘walking’ is currently still green for a couple more seconds. no cars are currently passing by either.

 

mark will just rely on his luck then and cross.

 

yukhei shrugs his shoulders as mark makes his way to him, walking down the pedestrian lane, “well, yeah, but then—“

 

 _beep_! _beep_! _beep_!

 

mark doesn’t get to hear what yukhei says in return. instead, a loud honking suddenly fills mark’s ears and as he turns to his side he sees a black colored car unexpectedly speeding his way, looking like death itself.

 

he’s only a few meters away from the sidewalk where yukhei is—to safety—but he suddenly doesn’t have the enough strength to move and keep going. it’s as if mark’s feet are now suddenly glued to the road’s concrete. and the honking just keeps getting louder and _louder_ which only makes it even more worse.

 

mark feels disoriented and he closes his eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the car to get to him. _any_ minute. _any_ second until mark's—

 

“what the _fuck_!”

 

mark opens his eyes. yukhei’s broad chest is the only thing mark sees, covered with the taller boy’s plain printed shirt. he can feel his waist encircled in one of yukhei’s muscular arms while the other is wrapped around his head with his long fingers carding through the younger’s hair, both in a very protective and soothing manner.

 

yukhei’s fingers keep mark calm, comforting him that he is safe. that yukhei had been able to save him.

 

another honk resonates in mark’s ears and he could practically  _hear_ the rage and anger in it.

 

”well, fuck you too, you stupid, dump piece of _shit_!” yukhei’s angry voice rumbles through his chest, causing a vibration to erupt against mark’s forehead. “i mean _who_ _the_ _fuck_ speeds at a _fucking_ pedest—“

 

”i’m sorry!” he tries to apologize to the driver despite the fact they most likely couldn’t even hear him anyway, but mark supposes that it’s the thought that should count.

 

yukhei abruptly stops carding through mark’s hair, ”mark, _why_ the fuck are you—“

 

mark lifts his head to look at yukhei. he has a frown on his lips, enough to convey to the older boy how he is currently disapproving of his colorful use of words at the moment. but his _eyes_ , they try to tell his boyfriend a different message. that he is grateful to yukhei.

 

and just as quickly, yukhei immediately gets it and he pulls mark into another hug. it’s a bit more tighter than the previous one and this time it has an unspoken promise of _‘i’ll always be there to protect you’_. mark hugs him back and just as tightly as his short arms allow him around his boyfriend’s huge frame.

 

"honestly though,” yukhei mutters into mark’s hair. “who speeds at a pedestrian lane?”

 

mark lets out a small chuckle, “i’m also at fault too, you know. should’ve been conscious of the remaining seconds left.”

 

" _mark_ ,” yukhei groans at his boyfriend’s statement. “that driver was completely and positively in the wrong! i mean–“

 

"i _really_ don’t want to argue about traffic rules with you right now, xuxi,” mark says tiredly. not only has all the running drained out a week’s worth of his energy, but the shock of almost getting run over by a car is still yet to disappear from his system.

 

mark guesses that yukhei must’ve sensed this because he doesn’t argue any more further as he had wanted. instead, his boyfriend takes his smaller hand into his larger one and tries to drag him over to the ramen shop, his hand wrapped kind of tightly around mark’s.

 

“hey, did you know?” yukhei grins back at mark, trying to direct their topic and thoughts away from the incident which mark is silently grateful for.

 

the younger boy giggles, “no, i did not know, xuxi.”

 

yukhei playfully rolls his eyes back at him, his grin widening much more now, “they’ve got your favorite on the special menu today, so we better hurry before it’s all out!”

 

before mark could even voice an answer back, yukhei’s starts to run towards their favorite ramen shop, pulling mark after him and forcing him to run and double his pace.

 

in his mind, mark inwardly curses tall people, their abnormally tall limbs, and their inability to wait for shorter people.

 

but then again, it’s yukhei and mark would be willing enough to dodge a bullet for him and almost get himself run over by a car, so he'll let it slide. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave your thoughts and kudos ig?? this kinda sucked but haha ok at the same time?? idk 
> 
> twt: @apeurodosnsdae


End file.
